Missing
by Sawyerslover
Summary: What is Sawyer just took off one morning dertermined to find Walt without any food, water or meds for his recovering shoulder. Kate and Jack go on a search for him, but will they find him?
1. His fault

Kate was lying on the beach looking up at the dark morning sky, it was still dark because it was only around 5:00 am, almost everyone was awake she did not know why everyone woke so early. She was thinking about many things. Sawyer had just gotten back from being shot on the raft about 3 days ago. Jack was having a real hard time getting Sawyer to rest at least for 5 minutes. Michael was still shook up about Walt being taken. Jin was just happy to be home with sun.

"Hey, Kate," yelled Jack, walking really fast towards her.

Kate looked up at him and said, "Hey." She noticed the worried look on his face.

"What's going on?" she asked slowly sitting up.

"Well," he started putting a hand up to wipe the sweat rolling down his forehead," I was walking to Sawyer's shelter, in the caves, to check his shoulder and he wasn't there. I asked around and nobody had seen him, some said that he was gone when they woke up. I really need to find him and give him his antibiotics."

"Did you ask everybody?" Kate asked, starting to get worried herself.

"Well, no, not everyone." he answered.

"Well what are we waiting for," asked Kate standing up," Come on."

She started walking towards the jungle with Jack. It was still dark, but they had been here so long they knew where they were going. They walked in silence, but once in the middle of the jungle Kate broke the silence.

"You know, I bet that he just went off for a walk or something," Kate commented.

"But wouldn't he come get his meds first. Why would he just run off without taking his meds," Jack pointed out, while stumbling over a log that was on the ground.

They finally reached the caves, they first spotted Charlie filling up his water bottle at the waterfall.

"Hey, Charlie," Jack yelled. "Have you seen Sawyer today?"

"Yeah, actually, this morning he got up and just started to run into the jungle," he said

"Did he have anything with him?" Jack asked.

"No, he didn't have Notin'," Charlie answered. He had to say, "Notin' " due to his accent.

Jack turned to Kate and said," Well, whe-," but he was interrupted.

"I know where he went……….." Michael stated. Apparently he had overheard their converstation and came up behind them.

"What," Kate and Jack just happened to say at the same time.

"On the raft he made me fire the flare! He was the one who started to pull a gun on the people who where claiming my son! He knows that it is his fault, so he went to find Walt," Michael screamed.

"That's Bullshit! Michael, he was trying to save Walt by reaching for his gun," Kate yelled.

"Ok, enough!" Jack screamed," Our main priority right now is finding Sawyer."

Sawyer stumbled over a branch on the ground. He kept muttering to himself," Have…to…find….Walt."

He was so tired. It was dark and cold, his shoulder hurt so bad. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting to bring his meds.

He was so far into the jungle and tried so hard to fight the feeling of turning back.

Suddenly, he heard a SNAP behind him. He quickly turned and saw nothing. Be fore he could turn back around to continue on and sharp pain came to the back of his head. The world was spinning and all he saw before he passed out was, two blurry guys, with what looked like knifes in their hands.


	2. Want more?

Sawyer popped open one eye. Where am I? he thought to himself. A moan escaped his lips as he lifted his head and had a really bad pain on the back of his head.

Sawyer was sitting up half way but when he tried to sit up all of the way, he felt a rope around his chest and realized that he was tied to a tree. He heard someone coming towards him.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"You just didn't get enough the first time did you? You had to come back for more, huh?" said the man.

Sawyer looked up and realized that it was Zeke, the guy that had shot him on the raft.

"Not again," sawyer moaned," What do you want?"

"Oh well I could ask you the same thing," replied Zeke," You aren't trying to come and find that boy are you? Well, hell, I didn't realize that you were that stupid."

"Let me go!" Sawyer yelled and tried to wrestle his way out of the ropes, but failed and fell back against the tree breathing hard.

"Well, as long as you are here I think I'll teach you a lesson, so maybe your people will learn something," said Zeke smiling, "Come on boys!"

Sawyer started to struggle as the men started to walk toward him.

Zeke held Sawyer down as the first guy started to bring down the knife.

"What are we going to do Jack?" Kate asked.

"Well, we could star-," but he was interrupted by a piercing scream that came from the jungle.

"Oh my god, that was him, that was Sawyer!" Kate said almost a little too quickly. "Come on, Jack!" and started running.

Jack followed behind her. She was going so fast he couldn't believe it.

Kate, stop, we don't know that that was him!" Jack yelled with his hands cupped over his mouth.

But Kate didn't hear him just kept running. Another scream pierced the evening air. Kate stopped.

Jack finally caught up with her and she said quietly," We're close."

Sawyer screamed as blood rushed out of his 3 wounds, including his head. One stab wound in his chest and one in his stomach.

"How's that?" Zeke yelled to Sawyer," You want more?"

Sawyer shook his head and, "Please no, I just want Walt, please!" he moaned.

One of the men started to bring down a knife on Sawyer left arm. Sawyer was groaning and screaming, hoping that the guy would stop. The man stab three times into Sawyer's arm when he noticed the stitches on his arm and stabbed right through them, gaining another scream from Sawyer.

Zeke holds up his hand and says, "Ok boys, that's enough for today, let's go and get some rest." With a kick from his boot on Sawyer's face they all walk away.

Sawyer is left moaning and groaning until finally he passes out.


	3. I will get you home

Kate was still running where she thought the screams came from, with Jack following behind.

Suddenly, Kate stopped, she had lost her way.

"I think that it's way," Kate said pointing in a direction, "Come on we ha-" but Jack interrupted her and grabbed her arm.

"Kate please, we have to go back, we have no idea if that was him!" Jack yelled.

"No, Jack that was him, I know it!" she yelled back, starting to walk away, but Jack grabbed her arm again.

"No! Don't touch me, that was him, I know it!" she screamed starting to cry.

"How do you know Kate, huh?" Jack said, getting frustrated.

"When you were (sob) torturing him (sob) and Sayid (sob) stabbed his arm (sob) he screamed, so that sounded just like that scream. (sob) so come on, we have to find him!" Kate cried.

"Kate look, it is getting dark, we will go out and find him tomorrow. Come on Kate, we can't look in the dark," Jack explained. Kate started to cry again, so Jack put his arm around her and they walked back home.

Sawyer awoke to find himself still tied to the tree, but this time it was nighttime. He lifted his head to look around and saw nobody, but something caught his eye, a knife was lying on the ground, not to far from him. Those idiots, he thought to himself.

Then he heard a twig snap. He looked from the knife to see, Walt! Walt moved his hand up to his mouth and whispered, "Shhh."

"Walt, oh my god, it's you!" Sawyer whispered.

Walt started to walk towards him slowly, until he finally was next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Walt asked, "You are going to get yourself killed, gosh, look what they have already done to you."

"Walt, I had to come find you. Now, you have you go, you will be caught," Sawyer whispered.

"Caught? These jerks let me walk around all I want; they say that I am too afraid to run away. If I do they said they would come looking for me and kill me. But, now you are here, so we must leave and get you to Jack and when they come looking for me we can all fight them together." And with that said Walt picked up the knife and started to cut the ropes, "I got this off one of the guys," and with all the ropes cut him stood up, "Come on," he said holding out a hand.

Sawyer grabbed his hand and groaned as he stood up. He stumbled a bit, but Walt tried his best to hold him up. They started walking.

"How far is camp?" Walt asked.

"Well, probably about three hours, but as slow as I am going, about three and a half," Sawyer moaned.

"Well, don't worry, I will take care of you," Walt said calmly," I will get you home…."


	4. Just go

It was about eight a.m. and Kate was up and dress, ready to go. she was gathering water- bottles to put in her pack.

"What are you doing, Kate?" asked Jack, coming up behind her.

Kate turned her head and replied, "Jack we have to go now! You said that we would go looking again!"

Jack put his hands up in defense and answered," Ok, just let me go get my bag," and walked away.

Sawyer fell to the ground with a yelp, his breath short and ragged.

"Sawyer!" Walt yelled and fell to the ground beside Sawyer, " are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine…Just tired," Sawyer replied," you have to keep going…find…Jack, and then come back, I will be here…waiting."

"No, I can't, you'll die, and I don't want that to happen," Walt said sadly," Why did my dad not come looking for me?"

"Your dad…loves you…he was just scared. Walt, you have to go find Jack…I…will die anyway…if you do not go…I can't walk."

Walt sighed, but finally said," Ok, I will be back really soon," Walt said as he stood up," I will come back for you." And he ran off.

Jack and Kate had been walking in the jungle for almost two hours making no progress in finding Sawyer.

"Do you want to take a break?" asked Jack, swinging his pack off and sitting on a rock, before Kate could even answer.

"Fine," Kate replied, also sitting down on a rock.

"HELP!" screamed a voice from not very far away, "Please help me!"

"Did you hear that?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, come on," Jack yelled, standing up grabbing his pack and Kate's hand.

They were running for about thirty seconds, when Kate ran straight into someone, she up to see, "Walt!"

"Walt, what are you doing here? Jack asked, breathing hard from running.

"Please, I need your help!" Walt yelled, "I-."

"Are you hurt?" Jack questioned.

"No!" Walt yelled, "Now, listen to me! Sawyer, he came looking for me, but the men they, well, I wasn't there to see it happen, but they hurt Sawyer. He's torn up real bad."

"Well, where is he now?" Jack asked, quickly looking around, stupidly thinking that he might be around.

"Follow me," Walt said and started to run, with Kate and Jack following behind.


	5. Lost at words

Kate and Jack had been running after Walt for about ten minuets.

Walt felt he had gone far enough, but it was hard to tell with all of the trees and plants that are non-recognizable. Walt suddenly stopped.

"I..I wasn't running for this running for this long," said Walt to Kate and Jack, turning around to face them both.

"Are you for sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes…we should have seen him alre-" But a huge snap of a twig made everyone turn and Walt stop his sentence.

"Sawyer!?" Jack whispered loudly.

Kate started to walk towards the sound but was grabbed by the arm, by Jack.

"Wait…let me go first," Jack whispered to her and started walking towards the sound.

He was walking slowly at first but a sight made him stop; Sawyer was tied to a tree, bloody, and head-hanging limp.

Kate gasp and Walt stopped in shock, seeing that more torture had been done to Sawyer.

"Sawyer!" Jack yelped with a slight smile, in the happiness of finding him, but him condition was grim.

Jack was almost right next to Sawyer but then- SNAP!

Jack turned and saw then Zeke had clicked his gun and he was right next to Sawyer.

"You take one more step and one of you is going to get a nice bullet in you," Zeke said looking around at all them.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this to Sawyer?!" Jack yelled, frustrated.

"What do I want? I want…that boy right there," Zeke replied pointing the gun at Walt, who took a step back.

"Then what does Sawyer have to do with this??" Jack asked.

'Why Jack, your little buddy over here tried to get back what I had, which I wanted…I needed to teach him a lesson," Zeke replied easily.

"Haven't you done enough?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I guess I have, Jack… but now you have a decision to make- you give me Walt and I give you back your little buddy here…or you keep Walt and I kill Sawyer. And after I do that I will find Walt and bring him back and any man that gets in my way….I'll kill him," Zeke answered.

Jack was lost at words. For the first time Jack had no answer to this situation. Kate looked over to him, tears in her eyes.

"I….I don't…" Jack said stumbling over his words. Having know idea what to do in a time like this, he did the only thing that he could think of-

"Neither.." Jack whispered.

"What was that, Jack?" Zeke asked.

"I said neither!!!" Jack screamed.

At first, Zeke looked at little shocked but then.

"All righty then!"

And a gunshot went off.


End file.
